pokerangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Xavier Jackson
Xavier Jackson is the red ranger of SDI and the blue ranger of Genesis Overload. Personal History Originally from Oldale Town in Hoenn, he was a volunteer firefighter, before heading over to Verger to take the gym challenge. He has three younger brothers and a younger sister, but other than the occasional mention of them, not much is knowm. It is believed that his starter Pokémon was a Torchic, as his squad contains Blaziken, Glalie, Blastoise, Breloom, Kirlia and Skarmory. He is also the current champion of the Verger region, having beaten Ryan Leopard at some point between SDI and Genesis Overload. SDI Xavier was brought to the SDI Aquabase by Dominic West, where he became the red ranger and automatically leader. Even in his first missions, he quickly adapted to the role with aplomb. Except when some bad decisions lead to him questioning his ability in his first storyline. However, he managed to recover his self belief and save the day. His next storyline didn't occur for a while, although he and the other rangers did get the Aura Carrier Megazord. He also met veteran red rangers Jack Farrell and Danny Dragonfly when they came to Verger to cheer on Amii in the Wallace Cup. He took centre stage in the next episode when Zork trapped all of them in an illusion. Managing to gain the Guardian Battlezord in the process, he defeated the monster and saved the day. As Andrew, the gold ranger, arrived on the scene, he felt himself get shunted to the side and strove to compete with the new arrival. So much so that he spent the day off training. Training that came in handy when he encountered a demon plot to hook the subconscious of children up with their warriors. When the rest of the rangers were struck down by Darkia, it took some encouragement from Crane to activate his new weapon, the Satellite Battlizer. Using the weapon, he managed to defeat the mutant. When the SDI rangers went into outer space to investigate the landing of an alien on earth, he teamed up with Felix Jefferson to defeat Commander Machdrap of the Neji army. He also gained Horizon Zord One prior to this. Later, he went undercover in the tunnels under Verger to stop the demons from finding a rare crown. When the rangers were trapped in the Shadow World, he sacrificed himself to get them out, quickly falling under the influence of Queen Misteria. He attacked his friends, but Katie managed to snap him out of it by kneeing him in a sensitive area. In a later chapter, he gave his morpher to Katie so that she could use the Battlizer to defeat a monster that had attacked her parents. In his last storyline of the season, he was turned into a puppet. When the Guardian Battlezord, along with all the other Megazords, was blown up, he and the others had to conquer the Soul Spectre Megazord to defeat Darkia and Joltara. In the finale, he carried the Legendary Sabre into battle and managed to use it to defeat Queen Misteria. Wrath Of The Coppingers Six months after the defeat of the demons, the Coppingers arose out of the shadows to claim the Genesis Book. Although he was defeated in battle by the Dogbots, he was helped out with the escape by Ryan Leopard. As he and the other powerless rangers went on their quest, he became the Blue Vaporeon Ranger, much to his surprise. Genesis Overload Although now installed as the blue ranger, he became disappointed and unresponsive when it turned out he wasn't even the second in command of the team. Thanks to some words from Bill and Lance, he snapped out of it and went to help the others defeat their enemy. His first full focused storyline came when he was zapped with a curse that stopped him from telling lies, before appearing on TV in an interview about his win in the Verger league. Later, he, Duo and Ryan became addicted to the Poké Rangers video game and were nearly hypnotised into causing chaos. Weapons, Zords and Vehicles *SDI Defense Morpher *Defense Blaster *Lugia Lancer *Satellite Battlizer *Defense Driver *Assault Racer *Volcano Tamer *Aura Carrier One *Guardian Battlezord *Horizon One *Genesis Morpher *Genesis Blaster *Tidal Trident *Hover Chaser *Vaporeon Zord Trivia *Although common in earlier seasons of Power Rangers, Xavier is possibly the only Poké Ranger to make the transition from red to blue. *In terms of wearing the same ranger suit in the same story, and not including appearances in other fics, he is the second longest serving red ranger after Jack Farrell with fifty four appearances. *He has much in common with Felix Jefferson. They're both from the same area of Hoenn, roughly the same age, have the same starter Pokémon and were both created by Blazin' Saddles. Category:Poké Rangers Verger Rangers Category:Poké Rangers Leaders Category:Poké Rangers: Genesis Overload Category:Red Rangers Category:Blue Rangers Category:Poké Rangers: SDI